


Payback

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Payback, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: If you have not read Seeker of the Nora, there may be some places in this story that do not make sense. Nil decided she needed to move on in her mission instead of dallying in Meridian and so he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the city. Frustrated with his lack of decorum, she smacked him on the ass so he would put her down but hit him a little harder than she had intended.Ship: Aloy/NilFandom: HZDFor the Kink: Spanking





	Payback

Aloy smirked as she watched Nil sulking on the other side of the fire. He had asked for the red mark that was now painted across his bottom. He should have known that hauling her out of the royal chambers would have consequences. Her shot couldn’t have been more perfect. Her hand coming down square on his ass had made the most wonderful pop. Yet, now that she’d had her vengeance, she felt a little bad for hurting him. 

“Nil,” Aloy whispered, hoping he’d finally give in and talk to her but he turned away from her and pretended to be sharpening his knife. 

Slowly, she rose to her feet. Undoing the clasp holding her vest, she slid it down her arms and laid it on top of her bedroll. Then, she made her way to the sullen Carja. She was always so stunned that a grown man could be so stubborn. When he set his mind on something he always saw it through. Usually, she admired his tenacious spirit but there were times when it grated on her nerves. 

Approaching him, she ran her calloused palms over the exposed skin of his arms. He tried to pull away but she took hold of them and pulled him into her body. If he wanted to fight, there were better ways to come to an understanding than ignoring each other. They had proven this before and were likely to do so again. He used sex as a tool but she’d never really been offended by that fact. It was simply a part of who Nil was. He needed to know that she was his, that he could be the person in control and she would show him that he could have that control again. She’d always give it willingly. 

Unbuckling her skirt, she let the fabric fall to the ground. This caught his attention. He didn’t turn to her but he recognized the sounds of Aloy undressing well enough. She saw the tension rise in his shoulders, the subtle shift as his neck wanted to turn so he could watch her but he wouldn’t allow himself to do so. 

Her sandals were next. She tossed them aside with little reaction garnered from him, so she moved to her leggings and panties. She heard him inhale deeply as he forced his body not to move. She shook her head. She couldn’t believe she was having to work this hard to get his attention. 

Finally, she removed the blue silk that covered her breasts. She stood bare in the moonlight. He had never been able to resist her naked form under the stars. So, she tossed the soft silk over his shoulder, letting it graze the exposed skin of his collarbone and neck. He allowed the caress for a moment but then took hold of the cloth and pulled it from her grip, tossing it aside with a low growl. 

Aloy knew what she had to do. In order for him to forgive her, she was going to have to allow him a bit of payback. She knew the mark she left on him was still tender and that was the only reason for his sour mood. Even now, he sat lopsided not wanting to place any pressure on the sore spot. She considered rubbing it, easing some of the ache but she knew he would just pull away. So, she did the only other thing she could think of. 

Trailing her finger from the back of his neck to his exposed chest, she walked a slow circle around him until she was face-to-face with him. Then, without any preamble, she turned her back to him and dropped to her knees. Walking her arms out in front of her, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. 

Nil’s stormy eyes met hers but they didn’t linger there for long. His eyes traveled down her body from her shoulders to her posterior. She gave her hips a shake causing him to bite his lip as he tilted his head for a better view. 

“You know you want some payback.” She wiggled her hips again. “There it is.” 

Nil’s eyes met hers in a fierce challenge of wills. He didn’t want her bare ass to be his downfall. He wanted to punish her. To show her she couldn’t toy with him. But how he wanted to be her toy. He knew he was being stubborn. He knew he should have just told her that he forgave her a long time ago but he didn’t want to admit that he’d overreacted. He had done something foolish enough to earn the blistering pain in his ass. So, he wanted nothing more than to be a pain in hers. 

His eyes left hers and he couldn’t help but follow the enticing curve of her back, enjoy the view of her rounded hips exposed to him in the firelight. And upon closer inspection, he could see the glistening folds of her sex. This was turning her on. He was surprised by this revelation. He knew it wasn’t the fact that she was naked before him or the scandal of being publicly nude. This was in anticipation of him returning the gesture. 

Without any more delay, for his cock was throbbing by the time she’d extended her body out in front of him, he crouched down behind her. His hands explored the curves of her cheeks before landing the first blow. 

Aloy jumped and squealed as his hand made contact. It wasn’t as hard as she’d smacked him but she knew Nil was holding back. He didn’t want to truly hurt her, just wanted some payback for what she had done. As the second blow landed, Aloy felt an answering quiver run through her entire body. Her nipples pearled with the sensation as yet another blow impacted her bottom, causing her body to rock and her hips to undulate. It was almost involuntary as if her body knew this was something she should run from but wanted again and again. 

Nil softened his next blow by slowly caressing the now tender skin. As much as he wanted payback, he wanted Aloy to enjoy what was happening. He loved the idea of this becoming regular play for them. Oh, how he’d wanted to punish her before. She could be just as stubborn as him and he’d had the thought of bending her over his knee and giving her bottom a smack more times than he’d like to admit. 

Aloy moaned in pleasure as his calloused hands did little to stifle the sting his palms had created. She had no idea she would enjoy this as much as she was and her back arched as he smacked her again. He continued this for a few more moments before it was apparent he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his trousers down and slipped his cock inside of her, sinking deep into her. This was another claiming, she realized. He enjoyed leaving marks on her flesh for others to see. His way of branding her and stating to the world that she was taken. 

As he pumped into her, the raw spots on her ass smarted with sharp pains but the sensation of him inside of her mixed with the exquisite torture of the marks had her cumming quickly. She reached her arm between her legs, caressing his balls and goaded him into cumming with her.


End file.
